Requiem
by Sergeant Turtle
Summary: A Familiar Tune #1. In the weeks following the funeral, he resisted going through the Second Gate, just in case Tadashi wasn't waiting for him on the other side. Even Obaasan was beginning to look worried at his sudden disregard for the Median, until one day a familiar tune came whistling down the wind, and he began to smile again.
1. In Which We Will Ask Many Questions

**Hey, look, another BH6 AU! I couldn't decide between the two ideas I had because they were both sounding so fun to write, so I just went, 'Heck with it. I'll do 'em both!' And I am. So without further ado, here's the beginning of the A Familiar Tune universe! Again, please favourite, follow, review, etc.!  
**

* * *

Prologue: In Which We Will Ask Many Questions

The unmistakeable sounds of a chase echoed down an alleyway beneath one of San Fransokyo's lesser transport stations. Along with the pounding of hurried feet and the usual shouts of 'Come 'ere!', 'Get 'im!', and 'Oi!' from the hunters, the hunted could be heard having what seemed to be a rather intense argument as they fled their pursuers.

'Well, that went well, Hiro! Didn't I tell you that this was a bad idea? Didn't I?'

'Yes, Tadashi, you did! Now since you can't get tired or caught anymore, could you _please_ find me somewhere to hide, preferably in the next sixty seconds!'

'Alright, _alright!_ Fine!'

'To be fair, Hiro, he did tell you that "hustle the same suspected _oni_ a second time to see if he snaps" was a very foolish plan.'

'Oh, not you too, Satsuki! Aren't you supposed to be on _my_ side?'

'Not when I think you're _wrong!'_

_'Argh!_ This is _ridiculous!'_

'Hiro! Over here!'

Ducking into the side alley his brother was waving from and diving behind a stack of crates just in time, Hiro Hamada held his breath as Yama's henchmen ran by, their raccoon-dog tails just visible via Sixth Sense as slight movements in the air behind them.

There was silence for several minutes after the noise of the grunts vanished.

Hiro cautiously poked his head out from between two boxes. 'They gone, Satsuki?' he whispered. The young _kitsune_ conjured a ball of foxfire and surveyed the alley. 'Yes.'

'Good. Time to get back to the Lucky Cat. I need to deal with this' – Hiro indicated a large scratch showing through a tear in his sleeve – 'and then ask Obaasan for advice on how to depower an _oni_ that's spent a little too long in the First World.'

He noticed Tadashi's withering glare and shrank a little. 'Sorry about all this. In hindsight it was a pretty stupid idea.'

'Yes, it was.'

'And your job _is_ to give me useful counsel, so I should probably listen to it.'

'Yes, you should.'

* * *

The walk back to the café was marked by a distinct lack of conversation. Tadashi was still somewhat angry with his younger brother, and Hiro was exhausted from all the running. Satsuki was, wisely, staying quiet.

They were back upstairs and waiting for a reply from Obaasan when Tadashi finally broke the silence. 'All things considered, _otouto_… that could have ended much worse. You did alright.'

'Hey, at least we proved our theory,' replied the younger Hamada, repairing the tear in his coat. 'Yama is most definitely an _oni_.'

A more comfortable silence reigned for several minutes, before the older boy spoke again. 'How did you manage when I was gone, doing all of this?'

'I didn't.'

'What? What happened? Were you hurt?'

'Calm down, _haha niwatori_. I mean I didn't _do_ anything.'

'You mean… you didn't even visit Obaasan?' Tadashi was horrified that his little brother had been that depressed.

'No,' said Hiro, tying off the thread. 'All I could think about at the funeral was… if I stepped through the Second Gate…'

'Would I be there, with a big smile on my face, going "psyche!"?'

Hiro gave a short bark of laughter, but there was a hint of bitterness behind it. 'And you were. Though I had my doubts for such a long time.'

Tadashi smirked, before growing serious again and settling into a seated position. 'Tell me.'

'What?'

'Everything I missed.'

The small boy dropped his gaze, and Satsuki, sensing his discomfort, clambered onto his lap. Hiro wrapped his arms around the tiny foxchild and thought about how best to start.

Because you always had to start from some kind of beginning…

* * *

**_haha niwatori - _mother hen**


	2. In Which Some Questions Are Answered

**Hi again! As you can see from the title, not everything is explained in this chapter - that's for next time. So don't worry if you don't know what one of my strange terms means, it's because we haven't got up to Obaasan explaining everything (that woman knows everything, I swear). Enjoy this next chapter, which is the beginning of the backstory! **

**\- ST**

* * *

One: In Which Some of Our Questions Are Answered

The first signs started with the little things, when one was very small.

Stopping yourself from hitting the ground when you fell, an inch above the floor.

Your hair crackling with static every time you sneezed.

Pointing at things only you could see with a strange faraway look in your eyes.

Hiro Hamada had experienced all of these and more before the age of three. His mother, who had once been a Shinto priestess, noticed the signs and took him to see his grandmother. The old woman took one look at the tiny child, who was watching her curiously, and couldn't help smiling. 'So small, Maemi. And look at that hair. You had hair like that when you were a small thing. It's the static that causes it, sometimes.'

Hiro, obviously intrigued by the grey-haired old woman, reached up a pudgy hand to touch the string of beads hanging from her neck. Then he pulled his fingers away and went back to sucking his thumb. But the sharp-eyed Tsubasa Hamada noticed the look in the child's large brown eyes, the look that spoke of instinctive knowledge. Although barely three years old, he had known, the instant he touched the beads, what the necklace signified. 'Well, he's got the Seventh Sense, that's for certain. Definitely natural magickal talent, too, from what you told me. He's a warplock for sure.'

'He's the last.'

'Maemi?'

'I don't know why, but he's the last child I'll ever have.'

'No daughter to pass your power on?'

'No. That's why I'll convey it to Tadashi. Then he can keep Hiro safe.'

'It's your decision, _musume_.'

* * *

When Maemi and Thomas were killed, Tsubasa was concerned about the fate of her grandsons. Due to her age and her supposedly "questionable" career, they would never be allowed to live with her, although she was their closest relative.

Her fear was unfounded when they were adopted by her stepdaughter, Cassandra. Hamadas now in name as well as blood, they would be free to pursue the magickal arts if they wished, instead of having to hide their talent.

And what talent.

Tadashi, the elder by seven years, hadn't been born with any natural magickal ability, but had quickly picked up Lay Magick due to his mother's patient tutoring. After Maemi's death, his ability increased tenfold, and Obaasan had to explain that his mother had left her power to him so that he could look after himself and his brother.

The older boy listened to her explanation, face more serious than she had ever seen on a ten-year-old. When she finished, Tadashi was silent, and Obaasan worried if he was angry as this mother somehow for leaving him with this gift, this curse. But when Cass reported that he was practising harder than ever, she realised that there was no need to worry. Tadashi simply needed time to adjust.

Hiro, on the other hand, was more of a handful. With his natural talent developing very strong _very_ early, and his brilliant mind, his power was erratic, out of balance. Tadashi and Cass were starting to be concerned about discovery.

The problem came to a head one month after Hiro had started school (straight into third grade). Tadashi brought the five-year-old to Obaasan covered in mud and grass, tear tracks running through the dirt on his still-chubby face as he clung to his older brother. 'Oh, _musuko_, what happened to you?'

'He caused a little explosion on the oval during recess. The teachers let me take him home early, but I thought we should come here first.'

Obaasan saw Hiro reach out tiny arms to her, his Seventh Sense telling him that she could help, that she could make the fear go away. 'You thought right, taka-chan. Little suzume-chan needs help of a different kind than Cassandra is able to provide.'

She ran a gnarled hand through her smaller grandson's mop of thick black hair, combing out static as she had done with Maemi so many years before.

'Obaasan, can you help Hiro?' the older boy asked, worry shining from dark brown eyes.

'I believe I can, but first we'd better go back to the Lucky Cat so that little one can get clean.'

* * *

After the obligatory fussing-over from Aunt Cass, Hiro was finally clean and dry and absorbed in a book on mythology. Obaasan watched as he toddled over to Tadashi and plonked himself down in his brother's lap, eager to show off something interesting he'd found. 'They are so close, those two. Much like yourself and Maemi.'

'Mother, what can we do? Every time Hiro's magick sparks, I'm worried that the fear will cause him to lose interest in the arts, and it's the only connection he has to his parents.'

'I understand, Cassandra, and I think I know what must be done. It will mean a trip through the Second Gate,' Tsubasa continued, casting a significant glance at her two grandsons, who were enjoying a game of romps on the living room floor.

''Tadashi's been twice already. If he's not afraid, Hiro won't be. Where should we meet you?'

'Tomorrow, at the old place. The earlier the better.'

'About nine?'

'Perfect.'

'I'll call the boys in sick.'


	3. Author's Note

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Unfortunately, I am moving my operations over to AO3. I've found that I like the format and tagging system better. I am currently in the process of moving all the currently-posted chapters over, although that may take a few weeks. Regular uploads will then begin again (well, not _regular_ in timing sense, but you know what I mean).

If you'd like to keep following the stories, hop over to AO3 and look for my username, Sergeant_Turtle!

See you on the other side!

\- ST


End file.
